Couleurs
by Lyliian98
Summary: Une couleur, 150 mots. Chaque chapitre a une différente histoire, des personnages différents. Des moments de la vie quotidiennes aux drames, il y a tout...enfin je crois. Venez voir  :  *Le rating, c'est pour être sûre   '*
1. Noir

**A/N:: Hey! Bonjour! Alors voilà. C'est un petit truc que j'ai écrit parce que j'avais pas d'inspiration. Une couleur, 150 mots. Jusqu'à présent, j'en ai une dizaine d'écrits. Je sais, c'est court, mais je trouve qu'avec 150 mots, c'est beaucoup plus facile de développer un début d'idée. Qui sait, peut-être que je vais développer une de ces idées en one-shot, je sais pas.. Alors voilà ~ Ps- Rien ne m'appartient: pas les personnages, ni Hetalia...mais le scénario oui (:**

**Et je sais que les personnages qui parlent en 'je' sont souvent pas mentionnés. Alors si c'est pas trop vous demander...J'aimerais bien avoir des reviews dans lesquels vousme dites si vous avez deviné qui parle et de qui ça parle .. Mais vous forcez pas trop ;p**

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait pas une personne qui n'était pas en noir. Des robes, chemises, pantalons noirs. De ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas à ses meilleurs amis, il étaient tous là. Je suis restée à l'écart, près de la porte. Ils ne veulent pas me voir ici. Ils croient tous que c'est ma faute...mais je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille...Pas à elle. Elle ne se tenait pas entre moi et mon frère...Elle n'était pas une menace.<p>

Personne ne m'a demandé, mais moi, je sais comment elle s'est fait tuer...C'est assez ironique, en fait. Ils sont tous convaincus que c'est à l'annonce de sa mort que son frère a pété les plombs, mais c'était bien avant. C'est un malade. Je savais qu'il était un peu stupide, à se promener avec des fusils partout...

...Mais tuer sa propre sœur et oser porter du noir après, faut être un vrai salaud, non?

Mots: 150

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est déjà fini! C'est court, n'est-ce pas? Allez, faites vos gentils devoirs et reviewez ^^ ..Et envoyez-moi vos couleurs!<strong>


	2. Rose

**A/N :: Encore moi, déjà de retour! Alors une autre couleur, un peu plus facile, ou difficile à deviner, ça dépend j'imagine... C'est court, comme chapitre, je sais, mais je vais updater bientôt. Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, ça m'encourage beaucoup ^^.**

* * *

><p>Rose::<p>

Chacun a quelque chose qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de faire. Par exemple, dès que sa sœur est concernée, Vash devient très protecteur. Ou bien la manie qu'a Elizabeta de frapper Gil à chaque fois qu'elle le voit.

Moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois que je **_le _**vois. C'est plus fort que moi. La plupart du temps, je réussis à faire passer mes joues rouges pour de la simple colère; c'est qu'il a un don pour me fâcher, celui-là. Mais quelques fois, dès qu'il arrive, mon visage est déjà d'une jolie teinte rose. Dans ces cas-là, il ricane, vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le banc du piano et se plaint d'Elizabeta pendant quelques minutes avant de m'écouter jouer.

Il lui arrive de s'endormir pendant que je joue; sa tête tombe sur mon épaule, et je ne veux pas rougir, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Mots: 150

* * *

><p><strong>Encore déjà fini! Ce fut court, mais de qualité j'espère. Je l'aime particulièrement, cette couleur-là . (: À la prochaine!<strong>


	3. Vert

**A/N:: Quoi? Encore moi? Si vite? EH OUI! Merci à mes gentils reviewers ^^ Je ne pourrai jamais vous dire à quel point ça fait plaisir de recevoir un message comme ça.  
><strong>

**Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais pas donné les réponses des deux premiers chapitres ^^' ... Alors le premier...C'était compliqué, je vous l'accorde, mais ça parlait de Lili et son frère (Relisez-le, ça aura plus de sens..)Et la narratrice n'est nulle autre que notre chère Natalia (Aucun lien avec l'histoire, je sais ^^') . Le deuxième, bien sûr, c'était à propos de Roderich et de Gilbert (:**

** Alors voilà une nouvelle couleur: le vert. J'espère que vous aimerez. .. Le jeu des devinettes tient toujours. Comme ce n'est pas nécessairement le plus facile, je vous souhaite bonne chance.**

* * *

><p>Vert::<p>

- ..Et puis? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

- C'est...magnifique.

Je ne pus parler, émerveillé que j'étais par la vue du jardin devant moi. Un petit coin de fleurs et des étendues d'herbe, garnies d'arbres et de plantes. C'était...vert. Et tellement pas le genre de Feliks que je me demandais pourquoi il avait prit la peine de faire tout ça. Ça avait dû lui prendre longtemps, faire pousser ça...Comme je le connaissais, il préférait de loin magasiner, écouter des films à jardiner. Je le regardai, ne comprenant rien. Il se mit à rire devant ma confusion avant de demander, pointant le jardin:

- Ça te plaît, non? J'espère que oui...surtout que c'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça.

- P-Pour moi?

- Ouais...ça mérite tellement un rendez-vous, non?

Je ris faiblement, avant d'acquiescer. Il avait fait tout ça pour un simple rendez-vous? J'aurais accepté de toute façon. Il m'étonnera toujours.

Mots: 150

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Avez-vous deviné? Review?<strong>


	4. Rouge

**A/N:: Encore moi! Bonjour bonjour (: **

** Alors...je sais, je sais. 262 mots, c'est pas 150. Mais bon, je me sentais inspirée...Vous me pardonnez, n'est-ce pas? ^^'**

**Merci à tous mes awesome reviewers. Ça m'encourage terriblement, vous n'avez pas idée.**

**Je sais. J'ai changé le rating. Mais c'est qu'avec la violence, je voulais être sûre.**

**Alors bonne lecture 3**

* * *

><p>Rouge::<p>

Les coups résonnèrent dans la nuit, trois coups cognés sur une porte de bois. Eduard se leva de devant son bureau, alla ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça se produisait, mais ça lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois. Le petit blond devant lui, qui peinait à se tenir debout, des ecchymoses visibles sur ses bras, son visage, et le sang. Dans ses cheveux, sur son visage. Sous ses vêtements aussi, Eduard le savait; ce soir n'était pas différent des autres précédents.

- E-Ed? lui demanda le jeune homme blessé.

Il le fit entrer dans sa chambre, l'assit sur son lit, et entreprit d'enlever les vêtements remis à la hâte, question d'examiner les dégâts. Il retint une exclamation en enlevant la chemise du plus jeune. C'était pire, bien pire que toutes les autres nuits. Il tenta de le réconforter, lui murmurant doucement que tout irait bien, que c'était fini. Il lui demanda, à voix basse:

- Est-ce que Tor était avec toi?

- N-Non...il s'en est sauvé...lui.

Il se mit à trembler alors qu'il répondit, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Eduard soupira, partagé entre le soulagement et le découragement: Toris s'en était tiré, cette fois, mais il avait laissé Raivis derrière lui...Encore. Étant le plus petit des trois, c'était lui le plus facile à abuser, et Ivan en profitait. Au moins une fois par semaine, que ça arrivait. Et ce n'était pas près de changer. Tout ce qu'Eduard pouvait faire, c'était de le réconforter à chaque fois, et d'essayer d'ignorer le sang.

Mots: 262

* * *

><p><strong>Voi~là! Reviews? Vous pouvez essayer de deviner c'est qui mais bon, c'est mentionné alors.. ;p<strong>


	5. Jaune

**A/N:: Bon~jour! Encore moi! Alors, un nouveau chapitre pour vous! Plus précisément pour **Juichigatsu**, qui a totalement raison à propos d'Ivan. J'espère que c'est assez joyeux pour vous tous ;P .Alors un autre 150 mots pour vous! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER:: Je l'ai un peu oublié, ces derniers chapitres, mais Hetalia & Ses personnages, ainsi que tout ce qui peut avoir lien avec la série ne m'appartient pas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jaune::<p>

Les tournesols ressemblaient au soleil. À un soleil miniature, qu'on pouvait emporter partout avec soi. Ils signifiaient la chaleur, l'été, et c'était pourquoi Ivan les aimait tant. Chez lui, c'était toujours froid, toujours l'hiver. Au début, il avait pu s'y faire, mais il avait fini par détester ça. Mais, bien sûr, il devait rester là, dans le froid inhumain.

Son rêve, c'était les tournesols. Un champ de tournesols, devant sa maison, qu'Ivan verrait à chaque fois qu'il sortait dehors. Bien sûr, c'était impossible. Mais lorsque, un jour, il trouva un bouquet de tournesols devant sa porte, en sortant dehors, il le ramassa, souriant, se demandant qui avait bien plus lui envoyer cela. Il regarda un peu autour de lui, mais ne vit pas, bien heureusement, le jeune homme caché derrière un arbre environnant. Yao sourit, se promettant d'en envoyer un autre bouquet la semaine suivante, juste pour le voir sourire.

Mots: 150

* * *

><p><strong>Voi~là! Je crois qu'il n'était pas mal, celui-là. Vous en pensez quoi?<strong>

**Ps- Le prochain chapitre, c'est un défi. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant, pour ne pas gâcher la surprise ^^.**


	6. Orange

**A/N:: Encore moi! (: Alors je suis de retour, avec un chapitre 'surprise'. La surprise? Vous le saurez bientôt. **

**Alors voilà ce qui arrive quand j'ai une couleur, et aucune idée pour l'écrire. Du crack. Intensément. Ce qui nous amène à la surprise. Le couple de cette couleur est tellement illogique que j'en fais un défi. Celui ou celle qui devine de qui il s'agit, je lui offre un one-shot de 2000 à 3000 mots. Il y a bien quelqu'un que ça intéresse, non? Bon, c'est sûr que c'est pas parfait. Je suis (malheureusement) incapable d'écrire en haut de T.. ^^'' Mais je peux écrire presque tout sinon. **

**Alors bonne lecture et bonne chance.**

* * *

><p>Orange::<p>

Il ne sait pas à quel point ça me rend fou. Et s'il le sait, et bien il fait exprès. Il ne pourrait pas se comporter comme tous les autres? Mais non. Il _faut _qu'il s'habille en fille, avec les robes, les jupes et tout. Et après, il vient me voir. Bon, pas _me_ voir moi personnellement, mais _elle _est sa meilleure amie! Il vient souvent lui rendre visite, lui montrer ses vêtements et tout. Et moi, je dois rester là, comme toujours, ne pas parler, que les regarder discuter, ne pas réagir à ce qu'il porte. Mais cette fois, c'en était vraiment trop.

Il portait une mini-jupe en jean, avec des bottes à talons hauts qui paraissaient inconfortables, et un haut orange, avec un décolleté et des paillettes. Je voulais qu'il l'enlève, et pas parce que c'était laid, loin de là. Mais à quoi est-ce que je pensais, moi?

Mots:: 150

* * *

><p><strong>Alors le concours est ouvert! Review?<strong>

**((Personnellement, je trouve qu'un des deux est assez facile à deviner^^))**


	7. Gris

**A/N:: Hé! Bonjour! Alors pour le dernier chapitre, il y a trois personnes qui ont gagné...Vous pouvez toujours répondre, je vais vous féliciter ^^ , mais je trouve que trois one-shot, c'est beaucoup à écrire... Je vais faire d'autres concours, mais plus tard. **

** Merci à tous ceux qui reviewent, ça m'encourage beaucoup.. Alors pour ce chapitre, vous pouvez essayer de deviner, mais je trouve que c'est assez facile. Par contre, je vais vous poser une question. Si j'écrivais une histoire sur le même principe, mais sur les fêtes (genre Halloween, Noël, le Nouvel An) et 300 mots, combien d'entre vous le lirait? Vous pouvez aussi me donner un autre concept, j'ai pas encore mes idées...**

** Alors bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Gris::<p>

Il y a une raison pour laquelle je déteste la pluie: tout est toujours gris. Le ciel, la lumière, mon moral. Ça m'ennuie. On dirait que les anges sont tristes, et qu'ils veulent nous le faire sentir.

Mon frère, qui est plus réaliste que moi, dit que la pluie sert surtout à arroser les plantes. Je le crois.

Ce que je déteste plus que tout, ce sont les orages. Ils me font sentir toute petite, et j'en ai peur. Les soirs où il y a un orage, je ne peux pas dormir. J'ai besoin de dormir avec lui, de savoir que je ne suis pas seule. Il me permet de rester avec lui, dans ces cas-là. D'habitude, il me dit en râlant que je suis assez grande pour coucher toute seule.

Mais lorsqu'il me serre dans ses bras, qu'il me chuchote que tout ira bien, je réussis à oublier l'orage.

Mots:: 165

* * *

><p><strong> Alors? Review? ¦)<br>**


	8. Turquoise

**A/N:: Alors me re~voi~làààaaa! Avec un nouveau chapitre, en plus! Avec la fermeture officielle de mon concours d'il y a deux chapitres! (Bravo aux trois gagnants! Je suis présentement en train d'écrire le premier des trois one-shots).. **

** Alors la réponse, pour ceux qui l'auraient pas tué...Bah je crois que Pologne était facile à deviner... pour le reste, Hongrie et Autriche étaient la réponse (: **

**Donc pour vous, le turquoise. Alors je crois que vous devinerez tous le ''je''  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Turquoise::<p>

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il a pu penser que j'y croirais. On ne va pas ''en voyage d'affaire'' à la plage, voyons! ''En tant qu'associés'', que Matthew m'a dit. Je ne suis pas idiote. Si au moins il m'avait dit qu'il irait avec Kiku, ou avec Alfred, je l'aurais peut-être cru. Mais avec Gilbert, _sérieusement_? Comment est-ce que ça pourrait ne pas mal tourner, tourner en escapade amoureuse?

'L'arrogant idiot et le fantôme, près de l'océan Turquoise'. Ça serait un bon nom de livre. Où de film, si mes caméras, que j'ai installées incognito dans les chambres de la maison où ils logeront, marchent. Elles sont assez performantes, comme caméras. Mais elles ne résistent pas aux coups de feu ( Vash en a détruit une bonne douzaine comme ça, l'autre jour).

J'en suis sûre, j'aurai définitivement un vidéo à vendre à Kiku, et une nouvelle histoire pour Feliks.

Mots:: 150

* * *

><p><strong> ~ Voilà! ¦) Review? <strong>

**PS- Si vous avez le temps, allez voir ma nouvelle possiblement histoire, que j'ai écrite il y a un bout de temps.. Je la publie aujourd'hui, pour recevoir vos critiques (: (Merci d'avanceuh!)  
><strong>


	9. Bleu

**A/N:: Encore moi! Alors un nouveau chapitre pour vous (:**

** Vous allez deviner le narrateur cette fois, j'en suis sûre ^^ **

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas**

**Vos reviews me rendent extrêmement heureuse..Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Bleu::<p>

Bleu..un beau bleu profond. J'ai choisi le tissu il y a des années, dans l'espoir qu'il m'aime plus, avec cette robe...Ça n'a pas marché, évidemment. Je crois que ça n'a fait que me rendre plus effrayante encore..Ils se sont mis à m'éviter, et j'ai fini par me convaincre que c'était pour le mieux, qu'ils devenaient un obstacle de moins entre moi et mon frère... Et j'ai gardé la robe...à vrai dire, je commençais à bien l'aimer, cette robe bleue. Je trouvais qu'elle me rendait plus jolie...faut croire que c'était faux...Mais je ne l'ai pas jetée pour autant. Après toutes ces années, elle était presque devenue partie de moi. On ne me voyais jamais habillée autrement.

Mais ça ne me dérange plus. Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre; on me voit rarement. Je continue de leur faire peur, mais maintenant, ça me réjouit. Et jamais je ne voudrais redevenir comme avant.

Mots: 150

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! C'était comment? Review?<br>**


	10. Blanc

**A/N:: All~ooo! ... Je sais, je suis impardonnable ^^''''' . Ça fait un long moment que j'ai rien publié du tout, même si je voulais uploader souvent...Et il y a aussi les one-shots du concours de la dernière fois que je dois écrire... (Je m'y met ce soir, je vous le promet.) .. **

**Ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit comme un cadeau à tous vous:: On peut considérer que c'est à propos de n'importe quel pairing, alors vous pouvez le lire comme si c'était votre pairing préféré :) **

**Mais je suis quand même curieuse:: Reviewez en me disant à quel pairing vous avez pensé! Ça me rendrait vraiment joyeuse (Comme tous les reviews que je reçoit ^^)**

**Bonne Lecture! ~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blanc::<p>

Je sortis sur le balcon, tentant d'oublier mes idées noires. Là, en voyant le tableau qui s'affichait devant moi, je souris. De la neige. Partout. Devant moi, une tempête blanche. Sur le sol, des traces de pas qui formaient un cœur. Je ris doucement. Il voulait vraiment se faire pardonner, cette fois.

La neige tombant toujours, je réalisai qu'_il_ devait encore être ici. Je regardai sur le terrain, avant de l'apercevoir sous un arbre. _Il _tenait un bouquet de fleurs derrière son dos, croyant peut-être que je ne m'en rendrait pas compte. Je l'appelai, et _il_ sursauta, regardant dans ma direction. _Il _s'approcha de moi, lentement, et leva la tête, presque sous le balcon. _Il_ me tendit les fleurs, et comme le balcon n'était pas très haut, je pus le prendre. Elles étaient magnifiques.

Bon, peut-être qu'_il_ était idiot, qu'il avait fait une connerie, mais cette fois, ( comme d'habitude) j'étais prêt à lui pardonner.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Review?<strong>


	11. HorsSérie 1 partie 1

**A/N:: Me revoilààààà! Alors j'ai un nouveau chapitre pour vous ^^! C'est le hors série no1, partie 1. À partir de maintenant, je vais prendre des demandes spéciales...surtout des demandes spéciales en fait. **

** Vous vous rappelez des one-shot du dernier concours? Je sais, je sais, j'écris lentement. Mais j'espère que ça en vaudra la peine ^^'''' **

**Donc pour cette couleur, vous pouvez essayer de deviner qui est avec Feliks, mais sincèrement j'ai pas vraiment donné d'indices, donc...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla en sursaut. Les larmes aux yeux, paniquant, il se retourna et se mit à secouer le corps endormi à côté de lui. L'autre se réveilla lentement, se frotta les yeux et se releva sur ses coudes.<p>

- Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu me réveille à cette heure, Feliks?

Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête, tremblant. Il s'assit, et dit faiblement :

- J-J'ai fait un...cauchemar. Le...monde n'avait plus de couleurs...nulle part.

- C'était gris, alors?

- Non! Il n'y avait plus de couleurs...du tout.

- Tout était...noir?

Feliks secouait frénétiquement la tête.

- Non, non, non...Pas gris ni noir...ni rien d'autre! Tu ne comprends pas...tu ne comprends jamais rien! Tu étais pareil dans mon rêve, tu m'ignorais et tu riait de moi...

Il se mit à sangloter doucement, baissa la tête.

- Tu sais quoi? Je te déteste, je te déteste!

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Review?<strong>


	12. HorsSérie 1 partie 2

**A/N:: Voi~laaaah! Avouez que vous attendiez tous la suite! (Je sais, vous attendiez pas, mais bon, laissez-moi rêver..) Alors c'est la partie 2. (: J'ai pas mal que ça à dire aujourd'hui alors je vous embêterai pas plus longtemps.**

** Bonne lecture les gens!**

* * *

><p>- Non, tu ne me déteste pas, répondit l'autre en se recouchant.<p>

Feliks releva la tête, fronça les sourcils.

- T'en sais rien, Gil. Je pourrais te détester, et t'en saurais rien. Je pourrais jouer la comédie...depuis le début!

Ils restèrent en silence un moment, jusqu'à ce que Feliks décide de continuer.

- Alors t'as aucun moyen de savoir si tout est vrai, si je suis sincère ou si je te mens depuis le début. T'as pas le choix de me faire confiance...Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas?

Gilbert sourit, se retourna pour faire face au blond, qui le regardait fixement.

- Bien sûr que oui. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, et tu le sais.

- Et est-ce que je devrais te faire confiance? Qu'est-ce qui me dit qui tu ne te moques pas de moi, que tu me dit la vérité quand tu dis que tu m'aimes?

Sa voix se brisa, et il se mit à pleurer.

- C'est ça alors? C'est ça que t'as vu dans ton rêve? Je te disais que c'était pas vrai, que je t'aimais pas?

Il se mit à rire, et Feliks le regarda, interrogatif.

- T'as vraiment cru que ça pouvait être vrai? Que je pouvais être aussi méchant, aussi sans-cœur?

Feliks sembla désolé, il allait pour s'excuser lorsqu'il fut interrompu.

- C'est pas grave...Allez, recouches-toi et rendors-toi, espèce de princesse insécure en manque d'attention et d'affection.

Feliks soupira, mais hocha tout de même la tête et se recoucha.

- Maintenant dors, Feliks. Je travaille demain, moi. Je peux pas rester debout jusqu'à pas d'heure et travailler le lendemain..

Le blond se mit à rire.

- Comme si je ne t'avais _jamais_ gardé réveillé presque toute la nuit, et que t'avais _jamais_ été travailler le matin, hypocrite...

Il reçut un coup d'oreiller sur la tête, et décida qu'il valait mieux se taire. II ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur la respiration ralentissant à côté de lui afin de finir par s'endormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Review?<strong>


	13. Lilas

**A/N:: Et un nouveau chapitre, un! et tout de suite, en plus! Je crois que c'est parce que je me sens mal de ne pas avoir uploadé pendant si longtemps...**

**^^ Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Lilas ::<p>

- Tu crois qu'on a une chance, Lili?

- Bien sûr, Nat. Il va finir par comprendre que c'est toi qu'il doit épouser.

- Peut-être...Et ton frère aussi, il va finir par t'aimer.

- Pas si cet idiot de Roderich continue à lui tourner autour.

Lili se mit à rire, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour couper une autre fleur à l'arbre.

- Peu importe...Tu en as cueilli assez?

Natalia lui montra son panier, presque totalement rempli de petites fleurs mauve pâle. Elle demanda, fronçant les sourcils:

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont aimer?

- J'en suis sûre. Ça plaît toujours, les fleurs, et puis c'est joli, le lilas.

- Je sais...mais j'ai peur qu'il n'aime pas...C'est qu'il préfère les tournesols...

Fais-moi confiance. Il va adorer. Tu vas finir par réussir à l'approcher...On va finir par réussir à les avoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Review?<strong>


	14. Le retour du Vert

**Eh! J'ai aucune excuse, je sais...mais je me fais pardonner. Au moins deux chapitres cette semaine, peut-être même plus...D'accord?** **Alors pour ce chapitre...J'y vais avec une petite histoire sans pairing. Mon inspiration? Avez-vous déjà remarqué à quel point les deux se ressemblent (Vash et Feliks). Les même cheveux blonds, le même physique... Mais bon, c'est peut-être juste mon opinion..**

* * *

><p>(Le retour du) Vert::<p>

Il y avait des moments où il en avait plus qu'assez, pourtant, la plupart du temps, il trouvait ça franchement amusant. Surtout lors des congrès. Ils étaient parfois assis un à côté de l'autre, et la ressemblance était frappante, Elizabeta lui avait dit maintes fois. Lili aussi trouvait ça assez drôle. Feliks aussi, en général, riait avec elles.

Mais parfois, il décidait que ce n'était plus drôle, et commençait à argumenter.

- Je ne lui ressemble tellement pas, Lili...

- Mais si, mais si...Toi et mon frère, vous êtes pareils! Les mêmes cheveux blonds, les yeux aussi...Je te jure, si vous décidiez de changer de place, une journée, je crois pas que quelqu'un le remarquerait.

- Oui! Proposait toujours Elizabeta. Vous devriez changer de place...Ça serait amusant.

C'était là qu'il commençait à paniquer.

- Mais t'es folle! Il me tuerait avant même que je puisse lui parler. Il traîne ses fusils partout avec lui...

Et là, à chaque fois, il arrivait.

- Lili! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Tu sais que ces deux-là ont une mauvaise influence sur toi.

- De rien, grand frère, on parle de rien...

- Viens, on s'en va...

- D'accord...

Lili se levait alors, suivait son frère en saluant rapidement les deux autres, laissant Feliks et Elizabeta là, en silence. Oui, définitivement, s'il voulait lui parler, Feliks se ferait tuer avant...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Je publierai bientôt la prochaine couleur..vos opinions?<br>**


	15. Magenta

**Hey! Mais je suis rapide, moi! Deux chapitres rienqu'aujourd'hui! Bon, j'aime pas nécessairement ce chapitre, mais je trouvais que Matthew et Feliks feraient de belles conversations.**

**Je sais, Matthew fait plus de la figuration que d'autre chose, et je ne sais pas trop si l'histoire est correcte...J'espère que vous comprendrez, au moins.**

* * *

><p>Magenta::<p>

Feliks respira un bon coup, histoire de retenir les larmes qui pourraient tomber. Il se tourna vers Matthew, et soupira.

- Alors, s'il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, maintenant que tu es avec lui, c'est qu'il ne faut surtout pas lui cuisiner quoi que ce soit qui contienne du poulet. Il déteste ça...À cause de son oiseau. T'as compris?

- ...oui.

- Décidément, c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent à propos de toi. Silencieux, timide...Je comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il te trouve. Je veux dire, je suis _tellement _mieux que toi...

- …

- ...Désolé, j'imagine que c'est la jalousie qui me fait dire ça. J'ai jamais été bon pour ces choses-là, pour encaisser une séparation...Je deviens méchant.

- ...Je comprends.

- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre...Après tout, c'est à toi que je le perds, Matthew.

- D-Désolé...

- T'as pas à l'être...C'est pas vraiment ta faute. C'est la sienne...Mais ne lui dit pas. À chaque fois que tu lui dis qu'il a tort, il va le nier...Sauf si tu pleure. Là, tu as une chance.

- ...compris.

- Aussi, lorsque tu te change, ou que tu prends ta douche chez lui, surveille tes vêtements. Sinon, ils pourraient disparaître 'mystérieusement'.

- D'accord.

Il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Il se prépara à partir.

- Gil arrive, je dois y aller. Donne-lui ça de ma part.

Feliks tendit un paquet au papier rose foncé à Matthew. Juste avant de passer la porte, il se retourna.

- Oh, et puis...Je sais qu'en ce moment c'est toi qui est en couple avec, et que je suis ton ami, mais si j'en l'occasion, ou si vous rompez, je vais toujours essayer de le ravoir...

- ...je sais.

* * *

><p><strong> Alors? Vos reviews? ^^<strong>


	16. Ambre

**C'est déjà moi ^^ ...**

**Alors ce chapitre...Ambre. Je suis pas sûre d'avoir parfaitement eu la couleur, mais l'histoire en général est assez légère, et j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.. Alors voilà!**

**Oh, et puis parce que je l'ai pas dit depuis longtemps: Vous savez bien que ni Hetalia ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ambre::<p>

- Mais je ne c-comprends pas...P-Pourquoi est-ce que tu...tu m'abandonne comme ça?

- Je ne t'abandonne pas, Raivis, soupira Toris. Feliks m'a invité pour deux jours seulement, et tu ne sera pas seul. Ed ne s'en va pas, lui.

- O-oui, mais il est t-toujours sur son...ordinateur. Et puis, de t-toute façon, qu-qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là...là-bas?

Toris rougit un peu.

- Pas de tes affaires. Je dois vraiment y aller, maintenant.

Il sortit rapidement de la grande maison, laissant Raivis seul dans le hall vide. Ce dernier se mit nerveusement à marcher vers sa chambre. Il était presque rendu lorsqu'il se fit interpeller.

- Où vas-tu comme ça, petit Raivis? demanda le grand homme au bout du couloir.

''_Mince, Monsieur Ivan!''_ Pensa le jeune blond. Il parvint à bégayer:

- J-J-J'allais dans...ma ch-chambre?

- Tu voulais m'éviter, c'est ça?

- N-N-N-Non, pas...du t-t-out.

- Alors tu vas venir avec moi, n'est-ce pas?

Ivan se retourna, et se dirigea vers la porte. Raivis, apeuré, le suivit tout de même. Le plus grand des deux ouvrit la porte, et ils sortirent à l'extérieur. Ils se dirigèrent vers un banc, où Ivan s'assit. Il fit signe à Raivis de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le plus petit obéit, se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Raivis, tu vois l'horizon là-bas?

Il regarda, et aperçut un des plus beaux couchers de soleil qu'il aie vu de sa vie. Le soleil, frôlant les montagnes au loin en passant derrière quelques nuages, teintait le monde d'une teinte jaune-orangée assez foncée.

- J'imagine que tu n'avais jamais vraiment pris la peine de regarder le soleil se coucher, dit doucement Ivan.

Raivis secoua la tête. L'autre se mit à rire doucement, avant de se rapprocher du plus petit. Malgré sa peur, ce dernier le laissa faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le soleil était si beau.

* * *

><p><strong>^^ Voilà<strong>

**Alors, Reviews?**


	17. BleuVert Partie 1

**A/N:: Un nouveau chapitre! Après beaucoup, beaucoup de retard (Désolée ^^''')**

**Alors ce chapitre est Bleu-Vert, mais on verra le lien avec la couleur que dans la deuxième partie. Eh oui, il y a deux parties à ce chapitre-là - La seconde arrivera bientôt. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bleu-Vert :<p>

Vash soupira, découragé. Il se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir, ayant peine à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il ne portait plus son uniforme militaire – où était-il, d'ailleurs? Et il avait plutôt un ensemble d'un vert plus pâle, qui appartenait à une autre nation. Ses cheveux étaient aussi coiffés différemment.

Il mourrait d'envie de se précipiter vers ses fusils, posés un peu plus loin. Il se sentait trop vulnérable sans eux. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, et une petite blonde entra dans la pièce. Elle commença à parler, sans le voir.

- Tu sais, je lui ai dit qu'il devait pas s'inquiéter, qu'on lui ferait attention, à son uniforme, alors il va sûrement te le passer...

Elle s'interrompit soudainement, remarquant finalement le jeune homme devant elle.

- G-Grand frère?

Il hocha la tête, et elle se mit à rire.

- J-J'ai cru que c'était Feliks. C'est fou à quel point ça va marcher, cette idée.

Un autre jeune homme entra dans la pièce, et Vash plissa des yeux en le regardant. Il lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup, comme ça sœur prétendait. Sa sœur s'écria, souriante.^`

- Tu vois, l'illusion est parfaite!

Feliks, qui portait l'uniforme militaire de Vash, hocha la tête. La partie un du plan, la métamorphose, était complète. Maintenant, ils devaient chacun agir comme l'autre pendant une journée.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai voulu continuer d'écrire sur leur ressemblance, que je trouve franchement troublante...<strong>

**Allez, commentez! Même si vous n'avez rien à dire (Vous pouvez me souhaiter bonne fête, si vous avez rien à dire ;P . C'est demain (Le 19))  
><strong>


End file.
